Am I dreaming?
by lauraforeverxx
Summary: Tony is involved in a car accident that may claim his life. While falling into a coma, his subconscious creates a world for him, that he hope he'll die in instead of returning to his own reality. ONE SHOT TIVA


**Am I dreaming?**

Tony opened his eyes. All the blurred sounds of people yelling around him suddenly disappeared. He found himself standing at the top of an arched bridge; with one hand on the wooden rail. The bridge he stood on crossed a gentle still river; surrounded with a colorful array of flowers, glowing with life. At the end of the bridge was a white pebbled surface, and occupying that surface was a couples table and chairs.

A beautiful, tall figure, with dark hair ruffled down her back, sat with her back to him; sitting patiently at the table in a long white glooming dress. As Tony met with the final planks of wood completely the bridge, the beautiful figure rose gracefully from her seat, turned around, and greeted him.

"Ziva?"

She smiled, took Tony's hand within hers, and led him to the table; which suddenly flooded with steaming bakery breads, glasses of red wine, a platter of tropical fruits, and filling the spaces between the platters were materialized white petals.

Ziva sat Tony down on the seat she had been sitting on moments before. Tony noticed the white ribbon tied around the backs of the chairs, he also noticed that the bridge he's just crossed no longer existed, and instead he was suddenly sitting in the center of a paddock of glowing flowers and straw grass; swaying in a gentle breeze that he couldn't feel.

His surroundings weren't the only thing he noticed. Tony was now dressed in a black suit with a white satin tie and shirt, and elegant jewels had now been added to Ziva's hair; which Tony now saw was clipped across her forehead and to the left side of her head.

"I'm dreaming." Tony said out loud, silently hoping he's died and this was his afterlife.

Ziva merely picked a grape from the fruit platter and brought it to her lips, "Is this something you would dream about?" She asked before taking a bite out of the grape

Tony looked around and smiled, "a little feminist for my average dream, but I'm not complaining."

Ziva smiled gently back at him.

It was now that Tony felt the gentle breeze across the back of his neck, the same one he'd seen brush over the grass earlier. The breeze reminded him of an early summers morning; sitting on the back porch with a coffee in hand as the sun woke and prepared to warm the grounds of the earth. The breeze felt oddly out of place, but Tony wanted to believe this breeze was a sign that his current reality was his now for eternity.

Tony looked at Ziva, she was sitting so perfectly and so elegantly. She was looking at him also, as if begging him to tell her everything he was feeling. Tony knew he wanted to tell Ziva everything, but he was unsure if this was the right moment to speak his mind.

"What the hell, Ziva." Tony shifted in his seat, "There's something I need to tell you, because I'll never be able to say this in real life, and If I don't tell you now," Tony came to an unexpected pause in his speech, "I don't know If I'm ever going to wake up, and I need to tell you how I feel about you."

Ziva remained silent. The energy radiating from her body was calm and encouraging, giving Tony the strength to continue.

He took a deep breath, shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I'm crazy, in love, with you. It's overwhelming; your beauty, your love, your personality. All of it, it gets me. Every morning I walk into the office and this ridiculous smile appears on my face, and I'm breath taken when you look at me and say 'good morning'. And I know it's going to be a good day because I'm spending it with you. And I miss you on the weekends. Your voice is so soft, and powerful at the same time." Tony took another breath. His heart was racing. His head left like it was on fire. He could feel his hands shaking. Half his body told him to stop now, but the other half begged him through a lust crave to continue.

"And this all sounds completely stupid and pathetic saying it out loud but I don't care. I love you, Ziva."

Ziva's smile widened across her face as she arose from her seat and stepped towards Tony. With her right hands, she brought Tony to his feet and led him away from the table and chairs, which vanished with the wind as Tony glanced back. They were now completely surrounded with faded straw grass, decorated with white flowers swaying amongst the grass with the wind.

Ziva ran her hands against the collar of Tony's suit; working her hands against his neck and into his head. The touch of her fingers sent shivers down Tony's body whenever she touched him.

"Defiantly a dream." Tony said softly; half disappointed knowing something like this would never happen in real life.

Ziva remained silent and carefully brought her lips to his. A simple touch between them; sending more shivers down Tony's body.

Ziva gave a small kiss to Tony's upper lip, than kissed both lips together.

Tony felt a faint pressure on his chest suddenly, but nothing strong enough to make him worry.

'_Heartbeat back online, doctor' _

Tony's hand grazed Ziva's back; which was indeed a perfectly framed artwork. With his other hand, Tony brushed against the side of Ziva's face; after he pulled away from her lips.

'_Tony? Come on, Tony. Talk to me!' _

He started hear the blurred voices coming back, but he pushed them away as much as he could.

Tony leaned down and met with Ziva's lips again; a kiss as gentle as the one she'd given him before. Ziva then kissed him back, in full; with a desire for each other burning within both their bodies.

'_Patient Is regaining consciousness' _

'_Tony, open your eyes for me. Come on, I know you care hear me. Pull through for me!' _

Tony suddenly pulled away from Ziva's kiss, "No."

He could hear the voices clearer and clearer with each passing second. He could tell there was a women reporting to a male doctor, who was standing closer to him then the woman.

Ziva's hands suddenly dropped from Tony's neck as she took a few steps away from him; allowing the rapidly growing grass to cage her from him.

"You have to go back Tony." She whispered to him, "Your life is not over yet."

"I don't want to go back," Tony called her to; trying to break through the grass that was now up to his shoulders in length.

Ziva kept moving away as he got closer and closer to her. "You will die if you try to stay."

"Then I'll die."

As the grass became too tall and thick, Tony lost sight of Ziva altogether.

A sudden jolt of energy burst through Tony. He could feel everything in the alternative reality being ripped from him.

"Ziva!" he cried into air.

Tony saw lights circulating around him. He was losing his battle to stay with her.

'He's waking up!' cried the male doctor.

"No!" Tony cried again. "Ziva!"

He wanted to run, he wanted to break through the grass and find Ziva, hold onto her. He wanted to fight with everything he could to stay inside his dream. He didn't care if he died. He wanted to stay with her, in this world.

But Tony was woken when a strong hand shook his shoulder. Tony's eyes flicked open, and his reality was no longer a field of grass and a meal with the woman he loved. Instead he saw three lights above him, and a man with a mask across his face, looking down at him.

"Welcome back, Tony."

**A/N: I uploaded this as a chapter to another story, but it was quickly brought to my attention that this didn't fit in with the story. So I've uploaded it as a separate post so that Tiva fans could enjoy it.  
ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
**


End file.
